


The Brighter the Stars

by M (M935694)



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Amputation, Beheading, Brain Penetration, Disembowelment, F/F, F/M, Filming, Forced Prostitution, Guro, Incest, Necrophilia, Rape, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: The twin idols Amana and Tenka sign up for a special photoshoot - unaware that what's being filmed is actually a snuff film.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Brighter the Stars

Amana Osaki held her sister’s, Tenka Osaki’s, hand, as the redhead twins walked towards the address they had been given. Amana had signed both of them up for another photoshoot in order to help them ease themselves into the idol industry some more - and now, the pair was making their way for the scheduled meeting. Both of them were carrying bags with various outfits - they’ve been asked to bring them with them. 

“Naa-chan… Do we really… have to do this? Tenka thinks this place looks scary…”

Tenka asked as the pair came close to the address they were given - only to see a pretty run-down building. How could any respectable agency hold their photoshoots in a building like that? Amana had to admit that the sight of it was making her uneasy too. But she wasn’t going to let uneasiness hold her back.

“I’m sure it’s fiiiiine, Tenka~! This is a great opportunity for us~ We’ll move up in the idol world with this for suuuuure! Besides, think of the games you’ll be able to buy with the money they promised us~”

The younger twin replied cheerfully - her later sentence far more effective in convincing her sister. Tenka gave her sister a weak nod as a result - just holding on to her hand more tightly as the two of them entered the building.

On the inside, the building didn’t look all that bad. Immediately, the two of them were greeted by what seemed like one of the managers - who led the two of them to a changing room. Tenka hid behind her sister as they walked - so for the most part she missed the looks the man was giving them. Amana didn’t, however - it seemed like he was ogling them… The more energetic redhead had no problem with that, though. Instead, she made sure to take vigorous steps that pushed her skirt up - hoping to give the man a glance at her panties. 

Depositing their bags of clothes in the changing room, the pair was surprised to hear that the first round of photos would have them in their casual clothes. Tenka was a little afraid to do it - but again, her sister dragged her into it.

Following that, the twins changed into their idol outfits - something that Tenka felt more comfortable posing in. Amana had a hunch that someone was watching them… But she just shrugged it off. While the poses with them in their casual clothes were pretty normal, the crew’s demands for the twins in their matching white-and-pink idol dresses started getting more risky - but still within Tenka’s comfort zone, at least in that outfit. Amana took delight in showing her body off like that for a while - before they were asked to change into another of their sets of clothes.

Once again, Amana couldn’t shake the sensation that someone was watching them as they stripped back in the changing room - but she didn’t find it weird at all. If anything, it only encouraged her to turn undressing herself into a show - one that her sister watched with a heavy blush and shock on her face. What was Naa-chan doing? Was she trying to tease her?

The pair went through a couple more outfits - yukatas, school uniforms, maid uniforms. The poses kept getting more and more provocative - with Tenka really reluctant to do them. However, Naa-chan eagerly shifted into every pose the men suggested… And Tenka didn’t want to be left behind. Her hesitation and flushed cheeks contrasted nicely with the more relaxed look that stayed on her sister’s face - the twins pulling off everything that they were asked of.

There was one more outfit the two redheads were asked to put on - bunny girls. With long dark stockings, and one-piece leotards, as well as headbands on their heads, they made just for the perfect bunnies. The older sister’s cheeks grew even brighter as she slipped into the small heeled shoes that went with it. The skin-tight nature of the outfit made Tenka’s cheeks even more flushed as she finally slipped it on. She had not worn it before - it was something Amana got for both of them, but there had not been any opportunities for them to wear them. Putting it on now and seeing herself in the window was really embarrassing… She was not a good fit for a bunny outfit like this! She was not cute enough!

Sensing her sister’s distress, Amana embraced Tenka from behind - feeling how much her sister was shivering.

“Don’t worry, Tenka~! This should be the last outfit, and then we’ll go straaaaaight home!”

She told her sister warmly to help her calm down - Tenka nodding. Seeing her sister beside her in the mirror… Oh, they both looked so lovely like this! Their outfits were matching, but with different colors. Amana got a black outfit for herself, and bought a pink one for Tenka - but other than that, they were just the same. Naa-chan was rocking that outfit~ It looked so great on her! And if Naa-chan was able to look good in it~ Then Tenka could pull it off too!

With Tenka’s nerves calmed down for the moment, the twins walked back to the stage - hand-in-hand. However, as they reached it, Tenka felt something touch her - on her butt. With the thin fabric of the bunny outfit’s tights, it was as if it was groping her ass directly - leaving the girl completely shocked.

“Eek!”

The shy redhead squealed while jumping away, a heavy blush creeping onto her cheeks. She turned around in fear, shivering while looking at the person who groped her - who turned out to be one of the men in the production crew.

“D-don’t t-touch T-Tenka like t-that!”

She blurted out - glancing over to her sister for support. To her surprise, another of the men had a hand on one of Naa-chan’s breasts - and she wasn’t discouraging him at all.

“N-Naa-chan?”

Tenka asked her sister - with Amana looking up at her.

“Ah, don’t touch Tenka like that~ She’s a biiiit toooo shy for it. But don’t wooorry~! You have someone peeeerfectly willing to be touched like that riiiiight here!”

The more extroverted sister expressed while shaking her butt at one of the men - the bunny tail she had moving enticingly as she encouraged the men to get closer to her. Tenka looked at her sister’s directness in shock. She was aware that Naa-chan had been doing some lewd things with some of their managers… But she didn’t expect her at all to be so open about it in front of her.

“H-huh? N-Naa-chan?”

Tenka asked in shock while her blush grew even stronger - watching as Amana reached for the bulge she could see at the front of the nearest man’s pants, gently brushing her fingers against his dick through the fabric.

“Actually, we’d like for your sister to entertain us as well, miss Osaki. We’d like to film a shoot for a bit more… private usage. Of course, we’d pay you both accordingly. How does two million yen sounds?”

One of the men - who seemed to be in charge - spoke to Amana directly. The younger redhead eyed him for a moment, hints of hesitation popping up in her eyes for a bit. She did fuck several of their producers and managers for fun - but to actually film a porno… She wasn’t sure if she wanted to go that far yet. And what about Tenka? Her sister definitely shouldn’t be involved in that…

“Can’t it be juuuust me?”

Amana asked while trying to swing her chest seducingly at him - but the man just shook his head.

“I’m afraid that’s not the case. It’s either both of you, or none.”

The redhead looked at her sister while quickly thinking about it. She didn’t want to force Tenka into it… But they were offering them so much money!

“Just think of the things you can buy for that, Tenka!”

Amana blurted out while running over to her sister - who was looking at her in confusion.

“N-Naa-chan, Tenka d-doesn’t w-want t-this… L-Let’s j-just go h-home…”

Tenka tried to convince her sister weakly - but Amana just shook her head while grabbing one of her hands with both of hers.

“It’ll be juuuust fiiiiine! It’s so fun… I’m suuuuuure you’ll enjoy it too!”

Tenka tried shaking her head to another rebuttal, with even less force than before:

“B-but… I-I…”

Tears flashed for a moment in the corners of her eyes. She didn’t want to do it - she didn’t want to do anything so obscene! But she also didn’t like that it was only Amana who was doing things like that… Tenka was her older sister! She should be looking after Amana, not letting her do all the work like that. They were going to become idols together! She should do some of the heavy lifting herself… But was this really something that was necessary?

“Come ooon!”

Amana tried again while tugging on Tenka’s hand even harder - and the older of the twins found herself unable to refuse anymore.

“A-alright… T-Tenka w-will d-do i-it!”

Tenka replied with a nod while sniffling, to Amana’s more energetic, happy nod.

“We agree!”

She called out excitedly while looking back at the man who had made the offer - unaware that the crew had already been filming their entire exchange.

“Perfect. Let’s get started with something simple then. Handjobs - even Tenka should be able to pull one off.”

The lead man pulled his pants down, freeing his erection - and approaching the twins. Tenka looked away as she saw the thick shaft of flesh slowly throbbing at the man’s crotch - completely spooked by a piece of meat she had never seen before. 

Amana didn’t have any such reservations - falling to her knees in front of the man and sending her hand towards his shaft. She grasped it tightly to a pleasured gasp from the man - firmly moving her hand down his tool then back up several times.

“See, Tenka? It’s this eeeeeeasy!”

Amana called out while continuing to stroke the director off - joining in with her second hand and directing it towards the man’s balls. That only caused the man to start groaning louder - all while his dick began jerking in Amana’s hand.

Tenka managed to force herself to look at what her sister was doing - covering most of her face with her fingers as her cheeks burned as red as her hair. Her embarrassment didn’t die down as another of the men approached her - also with his cock out in the open. She jumped up a little in shock as he slapped her on her forearm with dick - only then getting her attention.

“Put those hands to work, girl.”

The man ordered her while pointing to his cock - and, with her entire body shaking, Tenka slowly moved her hands towards the man’s shaft. She squealed a little as her fingers finally touched it - and felt his dick react to her touch. She just kept poking her fingers against it in confusion for a little bit - to the man’s growing frustration.

“Do something, you worthless idol! Do they not teach you anything at your agency?”

He screamed at Tenka - with the girl covering in fear as she listened to his angry voice. She tried to remember what Naa-chan was doing - glancing over to her sister to get a refresher.

At that point Amana was already proudly servicing two of the men with her hands - eagerly stroking both of them off with one hand each. She was happily bobbing her head to the rhythm - knowing that soon enough she’d be putting her mouth to use like that too. Better to get herself ready for that… Gasping as sweat ran down her red face and her tits swung to the rhythm as well - making sure to make herself look as lewd as she could. She knew that the men loved the dirty faces she could make - and that they’d definitely want to have them immortalized on camera as well.

With at least a faint idea of what she was supposed to do, Tenka began moving her hand up and down the man’s prick - her fingers barely squeezing on his flesh that was yearning for touch. She looked up at the man’s face to check if she was doing well - only to see a disappointed scowl.

“Put more effort into it, you dumb slut! I can’t even feel it!”

The man scolded her - Tenka holding back tears as she pressed harder on the man’s erection. She was scared of accidentally treating his sensitive flesh stick too roughly and him getting mad at her… But in her fear, she only made him even more annoyed with her. So, encouraged by him to try harder, the shy redhead did just that - starting to stroke the man off with more intent than before. Her hand began moving faster and faster as she actually closed it around the man’s shaft - all while she kept looking at his face, the tears from before slowly trickling down her red cheeks.

Her expression of mixed worry and embarrassment was one that the man found appealing - his erection hardening in Tenka’s grasp. Whenever he commented angrily on the girl’s performance, fresh panic crept onto his face - and in return, his dick would get even harder. Even if Tenka managed to provide a handjob that was at least serviceable, the man kept yelling at the idol from time to time - just to get the thrill that came with imposing himself onto her like that.

In the end, he came all over Tenka’s face - the redhead only getting a short notice as his dick began spasming in her hand. Strands of cum shot out of his cock and splattered onto her face - one of them even going directly in her eye. Most of them shot onto her cheeks and nose - with a few well-aimed spurts making their way past her slightly agape lips. Some off parts of his cumshot even managed to fly directly onto her hair - and parts of it began to dribble down her chin before splashing down onto the girl’s exposed cleavage and the front of her pink bunny outfit.

“Eeeek!”

Tenka squealed in panic as the unknown liquid shot all over her face and into her mouth. What was that? Did it mean the man was satisfied? Did she do a good job? She tried looking up at the man’s face again to ask for guidance, only to find his expression was one she had trouble understanding. He seemed to like it, though… And the shy girl found the salty taste of the man’s seed interesting.

Amana gladly bathed in the cum that the two men she was jerking off provided her with - the girl rubbing her cum-stained hands all over her body. The white, sticky liquid easily contrasted with the black fabric of the bunny suit she was wearing - the redhead happy to get proof of their enjoyment all over her body. She considered their sement a testament to her own skill in jerking them off - a skill that Amana had come to see as one essential for an aspiring idol. And one that was quite fun, too~! She gladly stuck each of her fingers in her mouth, licking what still remained of the men’s semen off her digits - letting strands of her saliva cover them instead as she wondered, what the men would demand from her and Tenka next.

Right, Tenka! How was her sister doing? Glancing in the direction Amana remembered Tenka had walked off in, Amana was glad to see that her sister was slowly adapting to the situation. Her sister was a bit slower than her at making the men cum - and that let Amana watch her sister as she finally managed to finish her first handjob. The cute squeal and the confused look on Tenka’s face both made her look very adorable. She was so proud of her big sister~ Tenka had finally made her first step into the lewd ways of the idol world!

And there were plenty more steps for her to follow. As Amana stared at her sister’s cum-stained face, she felt another cock poke against her cheek - the man’s precum leaking onto her puffy skin. Turning around in an instant, the younger of the sisters opened her mouth with an eager look in her eyes - sticking her saliva-coated tongue out. She knew precisely what the man was expecting from her - so she took the head of his erection into her mouth. The redhead painted the man’s dick with her saliva before quickly taking him deeper inside her mouth - not gagging in the slightest as her mouth was quickly filled with a warm, throbbing shaft. The man didn’t even have to do anything as Amana eagerly serviced his dick - her hands reaching for his testicles, starting to massage his balls to make him feel even better.

Tenka was nowhere near as eager to do anything as another erection flashed right before her eyes - the girl staring at it in confusion. It was far closer than the last one… And its proximity was making her uncomfortable. After looking at it for a moment, backing away a little as she saw it twitch again, the older of the twins reminded herself that it was something she had to get more knowledgeable on - and steeled herself as she reached out for the man’s dick. However, the man just swatted her hands away - Tenka’s mouth hanging open in confusion. What? Did the man want her to do something else?

Taking advantage of the opening in Tenka’s lips, the man brought his dick forward - its tip poking against the opening. Tenka’s eyes widened in shock at the sudden move, at the way his tool touched her slightly wet lips… But before she got a chance to react, the man pushed further in, popping through the ring of her lips and into her mouth. She let out a muffled squeal as she felt his disgusting meat stick pulse against her tongue - nausea rising within her tummy as the smell of the man’s cock reached her nostrils. She gently shook her head, trying to back away - but the man’s hand was already on the top of her head, preventing her from moving.

“Suck it, you useless cunt!”

The man screamed at her angrily - Tenka’s body starting to tremble with fear. She weakly began to suck on the man’s dick, her tongue shifting against it - but nowhere close to a level that would satisfy him. He showed his cock forward while pulling her head closer, the rabbit ears of her headband poking against his stomach - the man managing to plunge his cock all the way into her throat. The older twin gagged heavily as her breathing was restricted by the man’s cock - her face quickly turning red as she began to choke. The man didn’t really care for that - if the idol was unable to pleasure him on her own, he’d just pleasure himself using her face by force. He began fucking the meek girl’s mouth with rough humps - fresh tears starting to run down the sides of her face as the man’s dick kept plugging her throat.

Amana didn’t have any such troubles - moving her head back and forth among a dick she was eagerly sucking on. But that wasn’t all she was doing. She also wiggled her ass enticingly - making the short bunny tail above it jiggle as the ample flesh hugged tightly by her leotard and stockings swayed around. Before long, Amana managed to achieve her goal - one of the men getting down behind her and slipping his erection in between her buttocks. The soft fabric of her stockings was very pleasant to bring against one’s cock - and the firm, juicy flesh beneath it made for a pleasant sheath to use. The man just kept sliding his cock against the crack of her butt - his actions eventually culminating in a spray of white across Amana’s ass and back, including her bunny tail.

By the time that happened, the man who Amana was servicing was only barely holding on to his own release - trying to make his first time abusing an idol’s face last as long as possible. But that in turn only made his climax far more overwhelming once he finally reached it - his cock exploding with semen in the redhead’s mouth. The energetic idol gleefully wolfed down all of the delicious spunk shooting into her throat - only a few droplets of semen escaping via the corners of her mouth and dribbling down her chin. Her red, enthusiastic face stayed the same as she sucked out all the cum from the man’s cock she could - only letting him out once she was sure there was no more semen left, giving his erection one more gentle peck before letting it go.

Tenka was barely conscious by the time the man fucking her face sheathed himself fully inside her, sending plenty of his spunk down her throat. The redhead’s body was shaken with uncontrollable shivers due to lack of air - the burning in her lungs bringing the shy girl plenty of agony that manifested in two streaks of tears running down the sides of her face. As the man finally pulled out, Tenka gasped for air - spitting all the semen still filling her mouth out as she desperately tried to fill her lungs with delicious, life-saving oxygen. The way she was rapidly breathing caused her chest to bounce - her modest titties sent jiggling as a result. Her red face was stained with tears and cum, the pain she was clearly feeling showing on it - the cameraman making sure to capture all of it as Tenka covered herself with her arms and began to shiver in fear.

“Tenka? How are you doing?”

Amana looked over at her sister - only to see the sorry state the girl was now in. She furrowed her brow as she saw that - almost nothing remained of the adorable look with which her sis jerked that guy off not so long ago. She didn’t want Tenka to get hurt… But it seemed that the man had been too forceful with her.

As Amana was about to give him a piece of her mind, she felt more hands on her asscheeks. At first, they groped her - but then, they tried to sink into them, their fingers pressing into the fabric of her stockings. And ripping through it - tearing it off along with the parts of the leotard covering her asshole and her slit.

The jiggle of Tenka’s boobies didn’t go unnoticed - after just a few moments, another member of the fashion shoot crew approached her. His hands moved her arms away from her chest, the girl with no strength to resist. Then, he began pulling at the front of her leotard. With a quick tear, he ripped off the flaps covering both of her boobs - the orbs of boob meat suddenly exposed to everyone watching. A weak blush crept onto the weakened girl’s face as a result - but she didn’t even have the strength to cover herself up.

“What the hell are you doing? I paid good money for these! And you made Tenka cry! This is simply unacceptable!”

Amana screamed at the men, not hesitant in the slightest to speak her mind - but it seemed that the men weren’t too happy to hear her complain. One of them slammed his fist into her stomach - and then, as she was doubling over, he pawed away at her chest - ripping away a huge chunk of her leotard as well and exposing her cum-stained titties. As Amana recovered from that, his fists closed around her throat - shutting her breathing away as he pulled the girl towards his cock.

“Shut up, you dumb slut! All you idol cunts are good for is servicing cocks - so be a good little whore and stop complaining!”

He ordered her while thrusting straight into her vagina - Amana clawing away at the hands crushing her neck as she was penetrated. Her tight, teenage cunt fit his cock tightly - the idol’s snatch clenching hard around his shaft as the girl panicked. She was no stranger to fucking her various producers, even letting them use her cunt… But to be taken so violently and against her will… And with his hand blocking her breathing… The girl was both pained and horrified. The fact that he was fucking her raw was also a worry to her - the men she usually screwed had the decency to use condoms. But here, he was just thrusting directly into her slit - adding another layer to the humiliation she was suddenly subjected to.

“Ah, that foul-mouthed whore is so tight! How about the crybaby?”

The man moaned while continuing to strangle Amana - her lungs slowly starting to light up with agony as his thrusts fucked the last slivers of air out of her. She began to cry, tears running down her flushed cheeks - matching the sobs her twin was producing not so long ago.

Tenka watched what was happening to her sister with shock and horror - even though Naa-chan was so willing, they would still hurt her like that? Then what would they do to her? She began shivering in fear, her chest sent swinging again - the meaty flesh of her buttcheeks also jiggling in the process. The girl just looked up through her tears as another man approached her and pushed her to the ground. Her sobs grew even stronger as he tore off the crotch of her bunny suit, exposing a slight patch of her pubes - and then thrust into her virgin cunt. She squealed in agony as her hymen was torn before covering her mouth up with her - afraid that making any sounds would cause the men to hurt her more. Her pussy hurt so much… And the man paid no mind to that agony, just enjoying the sensation of her virgin snatch and the knowledge that he was the first one to use Tenka’s cunt ever.

“This one was still a virgin! God, she’s incredible! Tighter than any other idol whore we’ve dealt with!”

The man replied as Tenka’s cunt bled around his cock. Finding a virgin in this business was quite unusual - most girls who made it far were just as inclined to give sexual favors to people in the industry as Amana was. 

The men continued to rape both of the sisters without slowing down at all - throwing more insults at Amana along the way. Their rough hands groped their chests, finally able to touch their titties directly - crushing the large chest orbs in their grasps. The twins just cried as they were violently abused - each of them having to endure her own separate type of agony. Tenka’s pussy hurt because of her lack of experience - and Amana was scared for her life. Her lungs were lit aflame, and the pain from them spread through the rest of her body, too. She did have to admit it made her pussy feel a little better, too… But the pain she was feeling was a horrible trade-off. She cried as she helplessly pulled at the hands holding her neck shut - the man raping her laughing at how weak she was. 

And then, finally, the awful sensation of semen shooting straight into her pussy - the younger girl in the bunny outfit scared that the man would get her pregnant. What would she do then? A pregnancy would ruin her figure… However, moments later, the man released her neck - Amana finally granted relief from the agony of being choked. She gasped for air in a panic, her breaths even more energetic than those of her sisters moments ago - her hands touching her neck and stroking the dark bruises left by the man’s hands.

Tenka didn’t take well to the sticky liquid being released inside her, its white mixing with the red of blood already leaking from her snatch - but, as the man finally pulled out afterwards, she welcomed the pleasant emptiness that followed. The sensation of foreign liquids dripping out of her was disgusting… And, again, she was on the verge of throwing up… But at least now that the man got his meat stick out, her pussy didn’t hurt that badly. There was still some dull pain from her torn hymen - but aside from that, the pain was almost gone. Through her tears, Tenka looked back at Naa-chan - who seemed just as scared as she was. Ah, why did she let her sister talk her into this?

“P-Please... S-stop hurting N-Naa-c-chan… ”

She spoke out meekly - her shaky voice clearly showing how hurt she was. And raising several more boners from the photoshoot crew around them - spurring them to join in on abusing the two idols sooner rather than later. Before long, the two young idols were on the receiving end of an energetic gangrape - with the men who weren’t fucking them making sure to capture all the lewd content they could for their movie.

The twins’ cunts were used several times - and it only took a few minutes before men were simultaneously using both their mouths and their slits at the same time. Amana slowly settled into it as that continued - though the fact the men were plowing her raw still pissed her off. And so did the assholes who’d choke her - be it with their hands, or by keeping their cocks stuck all the way in her throat. As it continued, the temptation to bite was slowly rising within her - but she kept telling herself not to do it. She just reminded herself of the money the men promised them… But she knew that however much they’d pay her, it’d never be worth the humiliation they’d put her and Tenka through.

Tenka took the gangbang far worse - but the girl was too scared to complain at all. She didn’t say anything even as her cunt began hurting again, nor when her mouth was plugged for far too long - just sobbing quietly while keeping quiet otherwise. Her ass being taken for the first time was a shock - but that was just one of the many new experiences these men put her through… And the agony wasn’t so different from the sensation of her first vaginal fuck. Her ass was just as tight as her pussy - both of her holes gathering plenty of attention. Amana was more vocal about her disgust with the men trying out her anus - she had tried it out before, but ended up not liking it at all. The painful prodding and the forced stretching of her ass pissed her off - and she voiced that anger whenever her mouth wasn’t plugged with cock. 

Doing that only earned her more hands closing around her throat to shut her up - Amana quickly getting more and more used to the pain that came with strangulation. But that in no way lessened the pain - tears of suffering flowing freely from her eyes whenever the men’s hands closed around her neck. She was certain now that struggling wouldn’t get those hands off - she accepted she just had to rely on the men letting her breathe before she lost consciousness. She kept telling herself that there was no way they would film actually killing her - using it to keep her fear down whenever she felt the agony in her chest was unbearable.

After what seemed like hours to the two abused redheads, the men had finally given them a respite. They needed a break and to let their dicks rest a little - and so, they left the pair alone without forcing them to service any more cocks.

Crawling over to her sister, Amana grabbed one of her hands into both of hers - and started apologizing bitterly while in between sobs.

“S-sorry, Tenka… I was w-wrong… I d-didn’t want to put you t-through t-this…”

The usually cheerful girl spoke before bursting into more tears - Tenka just staying quiet while grasping her sister’s hand even tighter. Letting go of her sister’s hand with one of hers, Amana embraced her sister - giving her a strong hug that showed just how sorry she was. But at least they were together… And they would get out of this together. Or at least so they thought.

However, the men wouldn’t let them simply sit around and hug.

“Why don’t the two sluts put on a show for us while we rest up?”

One of the men suggested - to agreeing nods from others. Emboldened by that, he looked up at the two girls - who had now parted from their hug, looking in the man’s direction with unease on their faces.

“You heard that, you cunts? Start making out, or else!”

He screamed at the pair - the two sisters clinging together yet again as they heard that. They had to do what? Tenka glanced to the side at her sister, her cheeks red as beetroot… Would this really be alright? And w-what kind of show did the men want from them in the first place?

“Get to it, you useless whores! Start making out right now, or else!”

Another loud scream, and now the twins at least had an idea what to do. Tenka’s first kiss… All in all, there was no one else she would rather give it to than her sister. Perhaps she’d find the right boyfriend one day… But as things were now, her sister was the one closest to her heart.

Amana shifted around so that the two sisters were facing one another directly - her hands locking onto Tenka’s again. She stared into her sister’s eyes while squeezing her hand - hoping to convey how sorry she was for what was about to happen. However, to her surprise, Tenka gave her a weak nod - and was that a faint smile on her cum-drenched lips? Was Tenka alright with this? ...That would have to come later. As Amana saw the men shifting via the corner of her eye, she knew she had to act right away - so she leaned in and pressed her lips against her sister’s. 

Tenka’s eyes widened at the sudden closeness of her sister’s face - the warmth from their blushes reflecting off one another’s cheeks. Amana pressed her lips against her without much passion - but Tenka kissed her back fiercely. As their lips connected, a warm tranquility awakened in Tenka’s heart - the girl finally able to calm down after all the terrible things that had happened to them. She just closed her eyes and lost herself in that sensation - pouring her relief into kissing her twin back.

Amana breaking the kiss away for air was a rude awakening for her - Tenka looking around in disorientation as the awful reality crashed back to her.

“Not bad, you two. Now, press your breasts together and kiss again!”

As the order came from the side, Amana took a moment to take a look at the man. The courage her older sister showed in the kiss reignited her own - and she wasn’t going to let that go to waste.

“This is the last scene, right? Afterwards, we’ll be allowed to leave?”

She asked - the men doing their best not to laugh at her words. After considering it for a moment, the man gave her an answer - one that filled the girl with false hope.

“Yeah, that’s the last scene we’re filming for the porn shoot.”

He explained - both girls’ spirits lifted as they heard that. Reassured, Amana returned to the kiss with more vigor - moving her entire body up this time to press her titties against Tenka’s like they were ordered to. Four spheres of tit meat collided together - seemingly growing in size as the cum-covered sacks of fat squeezed against one another. Tenka blushed as she felt Amana’s nipples dig into the soft flesh of her own boobies, her own erect nipples submerged in the warm substance of her sis’s chest - and then, their lips connected once more. The spark that went through her when it first happened reappeared again - filling Tenka with happiness as she again put all her strength into kissing Naa-chan back. Her sister also put more effort into the actual kiss this time - the pair staying locked in the kiss for several seconds - forgetting all about the men whose dicks were slowly hardening as they watched the pair make out.

“Alright, now one of you should make the other bitch cum.”

The man’s voice crushed the moment of solace the two redheads found in the kiss - Amana breaking the kiss again. The younger of the two glanced down towards her sister’s pussy - which was still dripping with cum. There was no doubt in her mind she was the one who should pleasure her sister - she knew she was far more experienced in all things lewd than Tenka. Besides, making Tenka feel good could be a way to repay her sis for how awful this experience turned out to be… Nothing could make up for how this went - but she could at least try to make Tenka feel a little better.

Looking up for reassurance - and receiving another inviting nod from Tenka - Amana directed her fingers towards her older sis’s slit. She couldn’t help but consider the batch of pubic hair over her slit cute - her own slit had been shaved clean for the private shows she’d put up. She brushed her fingers against it for a moment - enjoying the sensation of having the tiny hairs poke against her fingertips. A shiver went through Tenka’s body as she did that - her sister slowly relaxing. Amana continued to tease her entrance for a bit - rubbing her digits against the folds of her pussy lips in order to let her sister unwind. Only as her sister’s arousal began to leak onto her fingers did she finally take the next step - and slid two fingers into Tenka’s dripping pussy.

A soft moan left Tenka’s lips as Naa-chan’s fingers entered her. It was embarrassing to make a sound like that with several people watching the two of them - but she couldn’t help it. It just felt too good! After the harm that the men’s hands and cocks had brought her, the gentle touch of Naa-chan’s fingers simply caused the redhead to melt under her touch - more relaxed sighs escaping her lips. The girl’s body shivered in pleasure as her sister continued to finger her - Tenka’s moans encouraging Amana to slowly pick up the pace at which she was going, and drive her fingers further into the very wet depths of Tenka’s cunt.

“N-naa-chan… N-naa-chan!”

Tenka’s voice kept getting louder and louder - the girl craning her neck up as she let out moan after moan of pleasure. The people filming her made sure to capture the pleasure she was showing - the first time Tenka looked that way the whole day. They also worked their best to get a good angle of Amana’s fingers probing her sister’s slit - which they easily succeeded at, too. Amana could hear their footsteps as the men walked around them to film them from all angles - her anger slowly growing. Just a little bit longer, though… She’d just make her sis cum, and then they’d be able to leave…

“Naa-chan! NAA-CHAAAAAN!”

Tenka screamed out her sister’s nickname in pure bliss as she reached the first climax of her life - a waterfall of girl cum gushing out of her snatch and showering Amana’s hand and the ground below them. Her body began shaking heavily as a result, too - Tenka slumping down against her sister as she was no longer able to keep herself upright. The camera team made sure to catch the plentiful squirts of her release leaving her slit - the girl’s powerful first orgasm caught on-camera too. The pair stayed locked in an embrace as Tenka slowly recovered from the mind-numbing pleasure her sister had given her - just quietly muttering her name to her as she rested. 

As her older twin rested in her arms, Amana was given a moment of peace and quiet - the redhead taking the time to take a look at the men watching them again. Her insides now twisted at the sight of their erect cocks - the girl absolutely horrified at the way they had treated both of them. Was this how the idol world really was? Or were these men just a particularly twisted bunch? The energetic idol wasn’t sure… But she knew it’d be a while before she said yes to a man requesting a private performance from her.

As Amana saw a few of the men leave the room, she’d begun to anticipate leaving the place herself - it wouldn’t be long before she, too, could leave this awful building… But, to her surprise, these men came right back - carrying a weird box with them. She wasn’t sure what was inside it - but the weird clanking from within didn’t give off a good first impression. She stared at it for a moment as the men set it down nearby with a loud thud - the sound of metal colliding against metal clearly audible - before the men began to approach the pair with their dicks out again. Huh? Didn’t they say that her and Tenka together would be the final scene?

“Hey! What are you doing?”

She asked with plenty of annoyance in her voice - only for the man who was closest to take the opportunity and shove his cock in between her parted lips. In seconds, her mouth was filled with dick as the man tried to push his shaft all the way into her throat - something that Amana didn’t approve of at all. They were supposed to be done now!

Letting her anger take the best of her, Amana bit down on the man’s dick, as hard as she could - warm blood squirting into her mouth as her teeth sank through the man’s skin and into his erection.

“AAAAAARGH! THE BITCH BIT ME!”

The man screamed while backing away, taking his shaft out from Amana’s mouth - holding his bleeding cock with his hand.

“What is going on? Aren’t we done with the shoot now?”

Amana asked after licking her lips, then swallowing - trying to get rid of the metallic in her mouth. The men didn’t answer her - backing away for a moment. Amana made their next decision very simple. Now that the men were done filming the porn shoot, they intended to move on to a snuff one - and by biting the cock of one of them, Amana made the choice of who should be the first victim be far easier.

More men approached Amana - pulling the girl away from her sister. Amana did her best to struggle against them - kicking away at the air and throwing her body in different directions in hopes of breaking out. However, the men easily succeed in getting Amana away - one of them laying down on the ground as others pull Amana on top of him. The redhead is forced to ride him cowgirl-style - her cum-dripping cunt speared once more with a fat dick.

Tenka wasn’t left alone either. As Naa-chan was pulled away from her, Tenka covered in fear again - now that she had experienced her sister’s kind touch, she didn’t want to have her pussy be violated by those horrible men even more… But there was little she could do. She was forced to her knees, facing her sister - one man pulling on her arms as he entered her pussy from behind. He’d pull her onto his cock to help himself a little deeper into her snatch - plowing the crying girl from behind as Tenka was forced to watch what was about to happen to her younger sister.

A few of the men stood over the box, quietly discussing their options. After a bit, they settled on a thin, firm chisel - and a hammer to help drive it in. Along with that, they took out a pair of scissors - and with those tools in hand, approached Amana from behind. The redhead couldn’t see what they were carrying - but the scared look on her sister’s face, along with the sound of their footsteps, told her that they were coming. She tried harder to struggle in return - but with a man holding her down on each side, all she achieved was making her boobies swing around - along with the flaps of her rabbit ears.

Still, for what was coming, they needed her head stable. One of the men grabbed Amana’s head by her temples, holding it firmly in place - the girl shifting slightly against his hands, but with her head remaining largely in the same spot. Then, the other man began combing through her hair with his fingers - before finding a space at the back of her head he deemed good. With the scissors, he chopped off some of the long strands of Amana’s hair right at the base - the red hair sliding down her back and onto the legs of the man still fucking her cunt from below.

“M-My hair!”

Amana called out in confusion and anger - what were the men trying to do? Soon, she felt some cold metal poke against the bald spot on her head - and fear joined those feelings. This couldn’t be good, could it? But they wouldn’t…

After lining the chisel with the bald patch, the man lifted the hammer - and then gently smacked it against the chisel’s end. The thin pole slipped through Amana’s scalp - driven right against the idol’s skull. She could feel agony starting to bloom from that spot in her head - realizing the men were trying to crack her head open.

“P-Please, don’t…”

Amana begged, her fear now clear to hear in her voice - but she wouldn’t sway the men away now. Lifting the hammer again, he brought it back down - but with more force. Amana felt a loud crack resound within her head - and with it came a sense of overwhelming dread.

“I’m sorry I bit you! I’m sorry! Please, don’t kill me!”

She screamed out in terror as a part of her skull was broken in - her cries for mercy just a turn-on to the men holding her. Her panicked pussy clenched down far harder on the cock inside it - her fearful begging followed with a loud groan from below. The man who did it set the hammer aside - and began to push the chisel to the side. Quickly, he was able to pry the piece of skull up. Next, he slipped his digits in through the cut skin and underneath the bone - and began to pull. In no time, he was able to rip out an entire chunk of the redhead’s skull - exposing the moist, pink mesh of Amana’s brain.

Amana couldn’t really tell what happened - but the sensation she was feeling was really weird. Somehow, she had never felt this exposed… Weird shivers suddenly shaking her entire body in reaction to the air brushing against the folds of her brain. Looking at her sister, she saw Tenka was openly crying again - muttering something that she couldn’t quite catch. She tried to put on a reassuring smile onto her lips to help her calm down - but her expression was anything but that. It was a weird, half-open smile… And Tenka could also see the man behind her slowly bringing his cock towards the opening in her head - the sight far more terrifying for just that to work.

“P-lease, please… Spare Naa-chan… Please… Don’t kill her… Please… Naa-chan… Naa-chaaaaan…”

Tenka’s sobs were so quiet that only the man fucking her from behind could hear her. Soon, he leaned over - whispering into the girl’s ear.

“See what happens to disobedient sluts, Tenka? You should be a good whore instead.”

Tenka gave a sharp nod as she heard that, then another one right away… She didn’t want the men to do this to her too! But it didn’t make what was happening to Naa-chan any less terrifying…

The man behind Amana lowered his prick towards her brain - eventually poking the tip of his erection right against it. Precum leaked out of his tool, soaking her brain with an alien liquid - and sending more weird spasms throughout her entire body. And then, finally, he thrust in - but just a little. The tip of his cock sunk into her skull - and with it, an even harder spasm went through Amana’s body. Her head was kept stable by the man holding her head, though - they didn’t want Amana to accidentally force the cock too deep into her brain too quickly.

“W-what?”

Amana mouthed at the sudden agony in her head - half of her vision suddenly growing dark. One of her eyes went haywire in its socket - before settling in on being rolled upward with a blank look. Her mouth hung open on that side, too - with drool starting to leak out via it. Wait, did he… No! This couldn’t be possible!

“Did you catch that? Look at the face that dumb bitch’s making!”

One of the men called out while seeing Amana’s eyes roll around. Combined with the mindless drooling, it was perfect proof of the damage done to Amana’s brain already.

“Yep, got it all on tape!”

Another one replied while slapping the camera on the side while laughing - the rest of the group joining in and also laughing at the face Amana was making.

Even the man within Amana’s head laughed with them - despite the fact he couldn’t really see her face all that well. After a hearty chuckle, as the redhead was about to come to terms with what was happening to her, he just pushed a little further in. Another part of her brain was quickly turned into pink scraps of meat - and with them, gone was her ability to think critically. She’d never piece together what was actually happening to her - or anything else ever again. All she could tell now was that there was something stiff within her head… But that was the extent to which she knew what was happening. Tears ran freely out of her eye sockets and down her cheeks - but she wasn’t sure why she was even crying. The cock stuffed into her pussy felt quite good… And Tenka was with her, too! Her sis also seemed like she was having fun… Her tits swinging as the man pounded her well from behind. A soft moan made it past her parted lips - the part of her mouth that she could still control twisting into a happy smile.

Hearing her moan, the man thrust in a little further - taking away most of Amana’s motoric controls. Were it not for the man holding her head, the girl would collapse forwards - and even with him, the redhead’s head escaped a little to the front before he stabilized it again.That let the man fucking her sheathe himself within the pink fuckmeat that was her brain again - making sure to go about as deep as he had entered her before. Amana’s arms began swinging wildly - her legs wrapping around the belly of the man who she was riding, clinging to him. The girl lost control of her bladder - a streak of piss shooting onto the belly of the man still using her from below.

“Ugh! This dirty skank just pissed herself!”

He commented angrily - and the other men in the crew laughed at his misfortune. Despite that, he kept thrusting into Amana’s slit. And he was rewarded for his tolerance - for Amana’s cunt began clenching on his cock, harder and harder. In no time, it was able to milk a clean release out of him - warm semen shooting into her snatch. However, the redhead couldn’t even feel his seed enter her body at that point. All she could do was stare at Tenka as foam formed on her lips - little left within her head other than thoughts of her sister.

Another thrust, and even those were gone. All the faces, thoughts, memories… Everything that she had ever experienced - it was gone, crushed into nothingness by the merciless prick entering her brains. She could tell there was a girl in front of her… But she had no idea who she was. She looked cute in that bunny suit, though… Even if parts of it had already been ripped off. “I should… Talk to her… I’m sure… We could… Be friends…” Amana thought to herself as she waited on the verge of death - the younger of the two idols unable to recognize her twin sister in the final seconds before her demise.  
With Amana’s body weakly swaying in front of him, the man fucking her brains was very aware of how little life there was still left within her.

“She’s almost gone… Gonna finish her off now!”

He commented - the man holding the girl by her cheeks taking notice of his words. He twisted the girl’s head a little to the side to make her face the camera directly. That caused the dick stuck within her to shift slightly, too - poking against her brains from the side as the man behind her adjusted his position, too. The girl’s puffy cheeks jiggled a little as her head turned. Her eyes rolled in their sockets, too - more drool sent out as her tongue slipped out as well. His words drove all the eyes on the set to him - no one on the crew wanted to miss the moment of the bitchy redhead’s death.

The man took his time with the final thrust - slowly pushing his shaft into the front part of her brain. He could feel more and more of the so important flesh just come apart underneath his cock - savoring the moment while slowly obliterating the girl’s frontal lobe. Her body moved along with her final breath as the man’s cock finally cracked against the front of her skull - Amana’s mostly-limp form shaken with the prolonged sigh of oxygen leaving her lungs for the last time. With one final shiver, the last remnants of Amana’s self were stripped away - the redhead going limp on the two cocks stuck within her.

“N-Naa-chaaaaaan!”

Tenka screamed as she saw her sister go completely motionless. No, no, no! She couldn’t be dead! She couldn’t! But she saw the man fuck her brains out… And she wasn’t moving anymore… Was Naa-chan… Naa-chan… Naa-chan! No! No! They’d always been together! No! For the first time in her life, Tenka was truly alone…

Even if the girl wasn’t moving, the men weren’t certain that Amana was gone yet. More of them approached the girl - poking away at her cheeks and even shaking her head to confirm that the girl was dead. The blank stares the girl gave them out of her cross eyes and the way her body simply went along with every move was a proper confirmation that Amana was dead - while also providing some more good shots of her freshly dead face for the camera.

Once the others confirmed that the redhead was gone, the man whose cock took her life no longer needed to hold back. As others released the girl, satisfied with playing with her face for now, he grabbed her body with both hands - holding on to her head by her bunny headband. Then, he began plowing her skull with rapid thrusts - more and more of her brain matter smooshed into a red paste within the bowl of her skull. Destroying any folds of meat that could still hold any remnants of the dead idol’s personality - making sure beyond any doubt that Amana was completely gone from the face of the world. His thrusts splashed around her ruined brains onto her hair, and onto his balls and thighs - but he didn’t mind at all. He just kept hammering into her skull - up until he released his seed into the bone onahole.

Ripping his cock out of the hole at the back of her head, the man let Amana’s body finally slump on top of the person balls-deep within her - more drool leaking down her tongue that was still hanging out of her open mouth. His cum - along with her blood and ruined brains - began to leak out of the wound in her head. Tenka stared at her sister’s corpse, the image forever burned within her mind - Naa-chan, completely motionless, with a horrifying wound open in her head. She kept staring at her sister’s corpse as another man approached it, covering it from Tenka’s sight - and eagerly thrusting into the gaping entrance to what remained of Amana’s brain.

Tenka barely noticed as the man behind her came deep into her cunt - the emptiness in her pussy that followed as he pulled out no comparison to the emptiness within the girl’s soul. Naa-chan was gone… Naa-chan was gone! And she was still surrounded by the men who killed her… They killed her because she dared to be disobedient, didn’t they? Then, Tenka should do anything they want! If she did, they would have no reason to kill her too!

As another two men approached her, Tenka extended her shaking hands towards their cocks - giving them a few weak strokes to show just how willing she was. It was nowhere near satisfying on its own - but the knowledge that seeing her sister die made Tenka far sluttier was a great turn-on. After enjoying her weak strokes for a bit, one of the men pushed her hand away and circled the redhead to mount her ass - but another one replaced him right away. Tenka proceeded with the double handjob while feeling a dick find its way into her ass - forcing herself to smile through her tears as the now-familiar agony of her ass being stuffed with something far too thick returned.

“Quite the willing slut you are now, aren’t you Tenka?”

One of the men commented - Tenka nodding while a blush formed on her cheeks.

“Y-yes! Tenka’s a dirty l-little w-whore now!”

The redhead replied, trying to present herself as sexy as she could while picking up the pace of her strokes. Before long, her face was showered with a double cumshot - and she felt a hot load be blown into her rectum, too. She eagerly opened her lips to catch more of the sticky release into her mouth - managing to keep herself from spitting it out and even forcing herself to swallow it, the salty liquid sliding down her throat.

However, in just a moment a much harder challenge presented herself to her. One of the men approached her, directing his cock towards his mouth. Tenka assumed it’d just be a normal suck… Until she caught on to the weird pink stuff that was all over his cock. Was this… No! How could she do it? T-Those were… N-Naa-c-chan’s b-brains… Tenka kept looking at the man’s dick for a few moments, the meat stick slowly getting closer and closer to her lips.

“Clean my cock from your sister’s worthless brain.”

The man ordered Tenka from above - Tenka shivering a little as she heard it. N-naa-chan! N-no! B-But… If she didn’t do it, the men would do the same to her, or even worse… “S-Sorry, N-naa-chan…” She apologized to her sister silently before opening her lips wide - and taking the man’s bloody cock into her mouth. The metallic taste of blood immediately flooded her taste buds, Tenka feeling as if she was going to throw up - holding back nausea with everything she had. If she threw up now, it’d be all over… She needed to persevere! For Naa-chan’s sake, too! Tenka directed her tongue towards the man’s dick - wiping the remains of her sister’s brain off it with every swipe. Once off the dick, the meaty paste slowly crept towards the back of her mouth - the girl gagging a few times as she tried to swallow it. Still, she managed to do just that - and then continued with cleaning her sister’s brains off the cock of the man who killed her.

“Impressive. She’s really eating it all up.”

He commented as he felt Tenka’s tongue work on his cock - the idol girl dutifully cleaning all the messy red chunks from it. And, once all of Amana’s brain was gone, Tenka began sucking on his dick in the fullest - doing her best to take his dick in all the way to the base, ignoring the tears the agony once again caused to flow from her eyes. The girl moved her head back and forth across his dick faster and faster - mimicking what she had seen Naa-chan do before. With the service she provided with her tongue earlier, it didn’t take long for him to cum - Tenka feeling his semen shoot across the roof of her mouth and pour down her throat. The girl swallowed as much of it as she could - only a few pink-colored droplets making it past her lips and onto her chin.

Following that, Tenka was made to service a few more cocks - but soon, the men had another horrifying order for her. They pushed her towards Naa-chan’s cum-dripping corpse - and told her to rub her cunt against her sister’s. The pussies of both twins were leaking the seed of their rapists - Tenka not hesitating even a little as she walked up to her sister’s corpse. Lifting one of her sis’s legs so that it was out of the way, Tenka clumsily lined her snatch up with that of her sister - and slowly began grinding against Amana’s pussy. The semen from her seed leaked out in greater volume as she pressed it against her sister’s cunt - and the extra pressure caused it to leak out of Amana, too. 

Before long, the familiar sensation that came when Naa-chan’s fingers touched her pussy returned. It felt good… Even though it was her sister’s dead corpse, it felt good! Tenka’s soft voice cracked a few times as some quiet moans made it past her lips - moans that were still caught by the cameras filming her. The porn shoot was over, just like the men told Amana - but the snuff shoot was still ongoing.

Gyrating her hips back and forth, Tenka kept bringing her cunt against that of her sister. Her eyes were closed - the girl not wanting to look at her sister’s corpse. Instead, she imagined Amana was still alive - and that the two of them were doing it willingly. She devoted herself fully to that fantasy, forgetting all about the men watching her and the fate her sister had suffered - only thinking about the pleasure.

“Naa-chan! Naa-chaaaan!”

Tenka screamed, louder and louder - getting herself closer and closer to another release. Finally, the girl managed to get off - her cunt honey squirting all over her dead twin’s cunt and thighs. She kept holding on to her sis’s leg as her climax washed over her - the pleasant weakness still with her as the girl had to slowly return to reality.

Tenka was willing to do just about anything the men subjected her to - she’d do anything to cling on to her life. However, even that wouldn’t be enough to let her keep it. After each of the men had their turn with the now-willing girl - some of them even several - they’d decided to move on to the next major point of their snuff movie. Subtracting one alive idol from the cast - and adding another dead one back into it. Approaching the box of deadly instruments brought in earlier, they took out a pair of saws, as well as two daggers - more than enough to deal with the still-living idol.

At that point, Tenka was on her fours - a man fucking her cunt from behind. She was watching another man fuck her sister - the man was sitting down, Amana’s corpse in his lap and his cock deep in her cunt. With each thrust, he made Amana’s corpse shudder - her tits still jiggling as a result. Her head would bump from one shoulder to the other with some of the thrusts - Tenka given a good view of her twin’s dead expression.

With her body supported by her knees and elbows, Tenka’s legs were outstretched behind her. As two men knelt down besides her, she didn’t really have an idea what they wanted from her - they were a little too far for her to jerk them off. She got her answer as the sharp teeth of the saws sliced through her dark stockings and began eating away into her legs near the inner side of her knees. She immediately squealed in pain - fresh tears flowing yet again.

“N-no! Don’t hurt Tenka!”

She begged in pain - but hearing her beg was just what the men wanted. They just continued to saw through her legs - tendons at the back of her knees severed as the saws cut through them.

“Tenka is a good slut! Tenka will do anything you want! Just please, don’t kill Tenka!”

She begged again - her voice transitioning into a high-pitched scream as the saws reached the bones and their sharp teeth began grinding away at them. Tenka’s legs kicked away a few times, the girl’s high-heels still on her feet - her legs going still forever afterwards. Tenka kept begging the men as they continued to saw through her bone - until finally they got through it. From that point on severing her legs fully only took several seconds - and soon both of Tenka’s legs had been removed right below her knees. Blood flowed freely from the two stumps, staining the ground behind her - the man currently using her cunt enjoying the tightness that pain brought forth. Tenka barely kept her balance like that - but she didn’t want to fall over and risk angering the men more. Did Tenka do something wrong? But this was all her punishment would involve, right?

The answer to that was a sharp pain growing in her abdomen. Looking down, Tenka was able to see a handle of a knife sticking out of her belly - with the handle moving. One of the men sliced her belly open - and her guts began slipping out through the hole. And, to make things even worse, he began pulling on them - helping more and more of her intestines out of her stomach.

“P-please! D-Don’t k-kill Tenka! T-Tenka d-doesn’t want to d-die!”

Tenka begged as hard as she could - her entire body shaking in pain and fear. This couldn’t be happening… She did all they wanted… Why were they killing her anyways?

“Plea-shhh”

As the redhead opened her mouth again, a hand grabbed her by her hair - and pulled her head back up. Then, once he had access to her throat, the man holding her dragged the knife across it - slicing her jugulars open. A lot of blood began to gush from the wound in her neck - another pool of blood forming on the ground below her head.

In just a short while, Tenka was overwhelmed with multiple new sources of pain - each of them worse than the last one. The dull pain from the stumps of her legs as they kept bleeding was still there - but it paled in comparison to the sensation of having her insides be pulled out. And both of these couldn’t compare to the feeling of a knife working its way deeper and deeper into her neck - the man sawing away to slice further and further through the flesh of her neck. Feeling his knife drag against her spine caused her body to twitch wildly - Tenka’s body falling down, her arms splayed to the sides, as she could no longer stay on her fours.

The man continued to saw her head off - until finally, it came free. Tenka no longer had to feel the pain from her belly or her legs, nor the release that was just deposited straight into her womb… She no longer could feel her body at all. Instead, she was given one more glance at her sister’s body. “Naa-chan…” She thought weakly while seeing a man blow his load up her sis’s cunt - the hefty creampie going into Amana’s snatch the last thing Tenka ever saw. Both of her eyes rolled over to the top, contrasting with Amana’s cross ones - both sisters now reunited in death.

And soon, they were reunited in a far more direct way. Tenka’s killer brought her head against Amana’s - forcing the sisters to share a post-mortem kiss. After making sure the two lulled-out tongues rubbed against one another for a bit, the man lowered Tenka’s head towards his dick - slipping the tip of it into the back of her throat. Tenka’s neck was still wet with semen on the inside - but that didn’t bother the man at all as he made it up into her mouth.

Following that, the corpses of the two idols could be used in earnest. Amana’s head had been chopped off quickly afterwards - joining her sister in giving neck-stump-jobs. The hole at the back of Amana’s head let them tell the two twins apart - no matter how much the two heads had been passed around. Sometimes, both of the heads would end up with the same man. Some of them went for a double blowjob - sliding one sister’s head all the way down his cock, letting the tip escape through the girl’s mouth, and then inserting it in between the other girl’s lips. However, one of them had a different idea. First, taking Tenka’s head onto his cock like normal… And then guiding his erection towards the hole in the back of Amana’s head. Like that, Tenka was made to taste the wound that took her sister’s life - while the man got the fun of releasing his seed into Amana’s skull.

The neck stumps of the duo were both used too, of course - the two headless corpses making for amazing fuckdolls. In Tenka’s case, the wound in her belly was also used - all the orifices of the girls taking several more loads of semen. With all of it caught on tape, too - the entire necro gangbang as an extended cut for the snuff version of the movie they had been filming.

Eventually, though, the men were completely spent - and at that point, it was time to get rid of the bodies. The girls’ bags - along with their extra outfits - were thrown into a furnace to make sure no evidence that the two girls ever came there was left behind. As for the corpses, they just dumped them into a public trash container in one of the poorer districts. If the police dared to wander there to find their corpses, they’d just assume the people living there killed the pair… Especially that once people there realized what two delicious fuck morsels had been thrown into their dumpster and dragged the two out to fuck them.

The group kept the heads, though - both as fucktoys, and as trophies. The movie would serve as a nice reminder of the night - but being able to fuck a piece of the girl while watching it made the experience even better. Soon, the videos of the sisters’ last night dominated the black market - the snuff version easily earning the men enough money to find another secluded building for another snuff shoot. All that was left was to post the job offer… And soon enough another pair of delicious morsels would come to them. The men doubted they’d be as entertaining to kill as the Osaki sisters - but they also had no doubts they were going to enjoy it regardless. The snuff movie was the only legacy left behind by the two aspiring idols - their promising careers over before they even began.


End file.
